Chocobo chick
The Chocobo Chick is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIII. A little chocobo with a strong will, she acts as Sazh's companion. She remains nameless throughout the game. Datalog Sazh purchased this chocobo chick at a stall in Euride Gorge for his son, Dajh. However, while his attention was on the transaction, Dajh ran into the energy plant and headlong into the incident that changed him into a Sanctum l'Cie. Though boy and chick have met only once during the brief visit Sazh was allowed by PSICOM in Bodhum, they became fast friends. Dajh is trying to decide on what he wants to call the chick, but for now, the chocobo remains nameless. Appearance and Personality The chick is a tiny chocobo, small enough to fit in a palm of a hand. Given her young age, the chick has yet to have the elongated neck and legs the chocobos are known for at adult age, and unlike them, she is capable of flight at relatively fast speeds and lengths without apparent difficulty. The Chocobo Chick is fairly intelligent and keen despite what one may believe, as she can understand human language, being capable of distracting a PSICOM soldier as ordered by Sazh during their captivity in the ''Palamecia''. She can read emotions and is soon to cheer up those who are depressed, mostly Sazh and Vanille. The chick can be playful at times, mostly when other chocobos are around, in which she will quickly fly towards them to play; this in one time prompted a hide and seek game in Nautilus. The chick is fiercely attached to Sazh and Dajh, as when Sazh suggests the chick should remain with the Pulsian chocobos, the chick is soon to respond with a comical beating. Story ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise- Sazh Katzroy bought the Chocobo Chick at the Euride Gorge as a pet for his son, Dajh. While he was buying the chick Dajh wandered off into the power plant and encountered the fal'Cie Kujata, which branded him a l'Cie. Sazh could not present the Chocobo Chick to his son as the boy was immediately detained by the Sanctum. Final Fantasy XIII The Chocobo Chick remains with Sazh for the rest of the storyline, even after he becomes a Pulse l'Cie. She hides in Sazh's afro and will occasionally fly alongside him. When Sazh and Vanille end up in Nautilus they come across a chocobo farm, and the duo end up having to find the excited chick amidst of the chocobo flock. When Sazh and Vanille are captured by PSICOM and brought to the ''Palamecia, they hatch an escape plan, part of which involved the Chocobo Chick assaulting a soldier by surprise. The plan is successful, but Sazh owes more gratitude to the chick when she somehow convinces him not to give up in searching for Dajh. While the party rest in the Vallis Media, they notice Hope has wandered off on his own. The Chocobo Chick flies back to the camp and hurriedly implores Vanille to follow her, communicating something about his l'Cie brand. Following the chick, the party find Hope about to face his Eidolon, Alexander. Later the party find an area where Pulsian chocobos live and Sazh thinks of leaving the chick with the flock, but the chick refuses to leave him until he is reunited with Dajh. When the team fulfill their Focus and awake from Crystal Stasis, the Chocobo Chick flies ahead and joins the reunion between Sazh and Dajh, finally meeting her true owner. As Sazh approaches Lightning and Hope with Dajh on his shoulders, the chick is seen in her new home: Dajh's afro. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' It is revealed in a Fragment that the Chocobo Chick is female and Dajh named her Chocolina, hinting that the merchant is possibly the Chocobo Chick in human form. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy XIII Characters Category:Chocobo